A day in the life of skatespur and dancella
by TWILOVER360
Summary: My one-shot donated to the fandom for autism complication. A walk through the park and being blinded by the sun one day changed Bella's life in ways she couldn't of imagined.
1. Chapter 1

** ⁃**** Title: A day in the life of Skatespur and Dancella.**

**⁃**** Author Name: TWILOVER360**

**⁃**** Rating: M**

**⁃**** Word Count: 3881**

**⁃**** Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**⁃**** Summary: A walk through the park and being blinded by the sun one day changed Bella's life in ways she couldn't of imagined.**

**⁃**** Disclaimer:Don't own Bella, Jasper or twilight, SM owns all I just like to play in her box of creations.**

**- I have to give a big shout out and thank you to Nicia for beatering this baby for me, and Falling Stars for making the kick awesome banner. I also have to thank those who donated to fandom for autism. I hope you liked it then and you like it now. On with the story.**

After I'd finished practice I took a shower and changed back into my clothes, packing my dance outfit and towel away.

Once I was ready, I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked out of the dance studio, locking it up behind me.

My name's Bella Swan, I'm 19 years old and have been at Juilliard, school of all types of dance, for three months now.

It was a lovely, warm, sunny day, with a slight breeze blowing gently.

As it was such a nice day I decided to take the long way home through the park.

I lived in a flat with two other friends from school, it was about a twenty minute walk in total, ten of those being the walk through the park.

I was about five minutes away from the entrance when the sunlight shone directly into my eyes, temporarily blinding me, at the same time as something crashed into me, causing me to tumble to the floor and that something to land on top of me.

As the sun moved out of my eyes and they adjusted, I noticed that the something was actually a person, and more importantly it was a man.

As I looked closer, I was momentarily stunned and all train of thought ceased, this man was a… a god was the only way I could describe him, he was beautiful.

He had spiky, honey blond hair, grass green eyes, five o'clock shadow and his eyebrow, lip and ear were pierced.

As I continued my assessment, a jolt of interest ran down my spine. You could tell he worked out just by looking at his arms, he was so well toned. He was dressed comfortably in a vest top and jeans, which looked like they'd hang low on his slim hips if he was standing, despite the thick black belt he had looped through the belt hooks. I-phone headphones hung around his neck and a backpack was slung over one shoulder.

As I stopped staring at him, I noticed that he was looking at me in exactly the same way; I cleared my throat to get his attention, whilst my traitorous blush made its way onto my cheeks.

"Right, sorry," I thought I heard him say but it was too low to be sure.

He jumped up and held out his hand to help me up.

Once I was standing he let go of my hand, albeit reluctantly on my part.

"Name's Jasper, flower, what's yours?" he asked as he smiled, making me go a bit weak at the knee's.

"B- Bella" I stuttered out lamely, flushing bright red in embarrassment.

"Well B- Bella, it's lovely to meet ya," It was then I noticed he had a slight twang to his voice but I couldn't quiet place where it meant he was from as it wasn't strong enough.

"You too, Jasper." I smiled kindly back at him, liking the way he was making me feel at ease.

He glanced down at his watch before looking back at me, "I'm sorry but I really have to go." He said as he kicked his skateboard over and got back on it.

He seemed to remember something just as he was about to skate away, because he paused and pulled a sticky note and pen out of his backpack, quickly jotting something down before passing it to me.

"Here's my number, give me a call sometime if you wanna meet up." he said before skating away.

I just shook my head, with a smile gracing my features in disbelief at what had just happened.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

It was later that same night as I was doing my homework, that I seriously considered ringing Jasper.

I'd just got off the phone with my parents and as usual my mother asked me if there was a man in my life which earned her the usual answer 'no', which was always followed by 'why the hell not?'

I'd thrown my hands up in frustration, and my mind had been made up. Why the hell not just get it over with and ring him?

So I plucked up all my courage, picked my phone up and dialled the number he'd given to me.

It rang a number of times before his voicemail kicked in. "Hi, this is Jasper, I'm sorry I missed your call but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you."

"Hi Jasper, it's me**,** Bella, you said to ring you,**"** I paused, wondering what to add and mentally groaning at how unprepared I was**. **_I should have thought this through before I took my mother's advice!__** "**_I was just wondering if you wanted to go for coffee or something, anyway give me a call back and let me know**.**" I sighed in relief as I finished embarrassing myself and finished my homework to take my mind off of it.

Once my homework was completed I did a little tidying up and put my books back in my bag, so I would be able to find them Monday morning, knowing that if I didn't I would misplace them and be late, before jumping in the shower.

I took my time in the shower, letting the stream of hot water relax my tense muscles from my day of dance practice. I stood under the jets for a good ten minutes before shampooing and conditioning my hair and washing my body.

I got out, wrapping a towel around myself, walking back into my room. Just as I got to the doorway, I could hear my phone ringing, I ran to grab it off my desk before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" I panted, out of breath from running.

"Hi, is this Bella?" someone asked, I instantly recognised the voice as Jasper's.

"Yeah Jasper**,** it's me, what's up?" I questioned.

"I got your message about meeting up for coffee and was wondering when you were next free?" he replied.

"Well I'm free tomorrow as I don't have school, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm free tomorrow afternoon but not in the morning**.**" he said.

"That's great**;** we could meet at one o'clock at the Starbuck's on campus if you want?" I replied.

"Ok**,** sounds great I'll see you then, but before you hang up I do have to ask, why were you panting?" he asked.

"Oh, I'd just got out the shower and I was coming back into my room when I heard the phone ringing and I didn't want it to go to voicemail, so I ran to get it as I didn't know how long it'd been ringing." I answered him.

"Umm, ok then, I guess it makes sense," he mused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." I mumbled embarrassingly.

'No don't worry about it," he assured me, "I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course." I smiled to myself. "Goodnight." I replied.

"Night**.**" he said hanging up.

After I'd hung up I changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, with the knowledge I would get to see Jasper again soon.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

I woke up at ten o'clock the next morning when my alarm clock went off. Normally I would have had a lie in, but since I was meeting Jasper, I wanted to look my best.

I made myself some breakfast, and then went to take a shower.

I took my time getting ready. I blow dried and straightened my hair, adding serum and hairspray as I went.

I didn't usually wear much makeup**,** unless I was on stage in performances, so I decided to keep it simple, going with my natural look and applying a little eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

I'd chosen my outfit last night and hung it on the front of my wardrobe so all I had to do was get dressed. I'd picked a pair of multi coloured jean shorts, a light blue vest top that was ruffled at the bottom and some sky blue, glittery toms.

I paired my outfit with a white waist belt, it had a black buckle and holes punctured out**;** it pushed my boobs up and made them look great. A simple silver necklace, some glitter bangles and a blue patent leather bag completed my outfit.

I grabbed my blackberry, keys and sunglasses off of my desk, locked my front door and slipped my phone and keys in my bag, as I put on my glasses.

By the time I got to Starbuck's it was half past twelve, I ordered myself a choco latte and sat at the table by the window, taking my book out of bag.

I had been reading and enjoying my drink for about ten minutes before I heard the chair across from me scrap on the floor, I looked up and smiled when I saw that it was Jasper. I dog eared the page I'd been reading before slipping my book back into my bag as he sat down.

"Hi," I said, whilst blushing slightly, my stomach was full of butterflies, I was that nervous.

_What if he's changed his mind now that he's seen me again? What if I don't look good enough? What-_

"Hello again," he said cutting off my instant thoughts, a smile gracing his features making him look gorgeous.

As he sat down he held out his hand, I placed mine in his and instead of shaking it, like I thought he originally wanted to do, he brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on to the back of it.

I must admit I swooned, but more than that it managed to squash the butterflies in my stomach, calming my nerves a lot.

"So is that a good book?" he asked nodding his head to my bag as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes I love it, its Jane Austen," I laughed lightly "one which I have read many times."

"Ah, so not only do you enjoy reading, but you're a classical lover, interesting, tell me what other hobbies do you have?"

"Well I'm a dancer, I guess that could be considered a hobby and it takes up most of my time but apart from that, I love writing, I also love music, just about any kind and I love having a good night in curled up on the couch watching films." I told him.

"Last night on the phone you said that you're in school, which one do you go to and what do you study?" he asked.

"I go to Juilliard, as I said before I'm a dancer, but to be more specific I'm a ballet dancer." I told him.

"Hmm, how odd, I go there too,but I'm singer, song writer and a tap dancer. I find it weird that we haven't seen each other before even though we've been in the same place." he told me.

I was shocked at the fact that he was a tap dancer, not that there was anything wrong with it, but it didn't go with his image and if asked, that would have been the last thing I considered. However, now that he'd said it, I could see him doing it and it brought some very naughty images to mind.

"I know it's not very polite to ask, but how old are you? I'm twenty one."

"That explains why we haven't seen each other before. And it's fine, I'm nineteen." I answered.

I couldn't believe the feeling of calm and ease that came from talking to him, I'd never once felt like this with my past boyfriends, and especially not on a first date.

We bantered back and forth, sharing information about our families and favourite colours amongst other things, as well as our full names. During a pause in our conversation I looked up and noticed that there was no one else in the cafe and that they was cleaning up, it was then I realised how long we had been talking for without even noticing, hours had gone by!

"Thank you so much for today, I really enjoyed it, maybe we can do it again sometime, I… I.. I mean that's if you want, if you don't that'd be fine t-" he silenced my rambling by placing his lips on mine.

I eagerly responded, wrapping my arms around his neck and sliding my hands into his hair as his tongue licked my lips, silently begging for entrance.

I gasped in surprise, giving him the space he needed for his tongue to slip into my mouth and for our tongues to tangle together.

Once the kiss was over he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Come home with me?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"Ok," I answered, knowing I was making the right decision.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

As soon as he got the door open I literally launched myself at him, my lips hungrily attacking his.

He slammed the door shut with his foot, beforepinning me up against it asI kicked my shoes off and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom," I panted in his ear.

He pulled back staring at me, "Are you sure?" Desire filled his eyes, but apprehension also touched his features. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

**"**I'm sure, I'm ready, I want you, Jas." I assured him.

He smiled at me then brought his lips back to mine, before trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck and sucking on my pulse point as he carried me to the bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed, removing my belt and vest as he did so.

I sucked and kissed in between his shoulder and neck, as I tugged his t-shirt out of his belt, pulling it up as far as I could reach.

When I couldn't get it off any further he sat up and pulled it over his head, chucking it across the room.

I marvelled at the beauty that was his chest, he was all hard planes, dips and curves.

He quickly had my shorts removed, as I worked on his belt, I popped the button on his jeans and undid his zipper.

We were both down to our underwear in a matter of minutes, whilst both letting out moans of pleasure as we kissed and caressed each other's exposed skin.

He sucked and bit down on my neck, no doubt giving me a hickey, as his hands moved to my back, reaching for the clasp of my bra.

He finally had it off and threw it across the room.

He kissed down my chest, before moving to my breast. He took my right one into his hand, palming and massaging it as he sucked hard on my nipple and blowing on it, making it pebble as I arched into him.

He paid the same attention to the other one, before continuing kissing down my stomach, stroking the top of panties.

When he got to the top of my panties he looked up at me and I could see the question in his eyes. I nodded my answer, silently giving him permission.

I had never been a very confident girl, especially naked, I was very insecure.

So when he sat back on his legs and just stared down at me, I moved to cover myself up, but was stopped by him pinning my arms down at my sides.

"Don't," he whispered as he stroked my cheek tenderly. "Please don't cover yourself. You're so beautiful and sexy, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

As soon as he uttered those words, I knew they were true, I felt so beautiful and it gave me the confidence I so desperately needed.

Instead of moving to my centre where I needed him, he bypassed and picked my foot up, laying a tender kiss on my instep before trailing kisses upwards, and then stopping at the top of my thigh.

He moved to my other leg, doing the same as before and by the time he had finished, I was squirming underneath him and desperate for him to touch me.

When he finally did touch me I moaned so loud I'd be surprised if his neighbours didn't hear me.

He pumped two fingers in and out of me slowly, driving me wild with desire.

"More," I managed to pant out in between moans of pleasure.

He sped up his thrusts adding a third finger as he curled them, whilst he teased my clit with his mouth, sucking with the occasional bite thrown in.

I was teetering on the edge of release, ready to jump off and I knew it wouldn't be long before I did.

"Ja, Jas I.. I'm gonna come." I whimpered as I squirmed, trying to reach the release that was so close.

He stared up at me from in between my legs his eyes burning with desire, "Then come, come now, Isabella." he demanded, his voice trailing off into a deep snarl as he focused back on my body.

That was my undoing, I just couldn't hold back. His snarl was so sexy, coupled with the way he was working me over was just too much and I came hard with a scream.

I'd never come so hard before, I literally saw stars. I lay there trying to catch my breath and when I'd finally come down from my incredible high, I gave him a sexy smirk pushing him onto his back, as I hovered over the top of him.

"Your turn," I told him as I continued to smirk.

"You- you don't have to," he said his Adams apple bobbing in anticipation.

"Sshh**,**" I placed my finger against his lips. "I want to, trust me," I gave him a seductive smile.

I kissed down his chest, swirling my tongue around his nipple and biting down on it gently. The moans he was making spurred me on, whilst also turning me immensely.

I moved my mouth to his other nipple, kissing across his chest as I did so. I paid the same kind of special attention to his nipple, as it deserved, like I did the other before counting my journey downwards.

I kissed and sucked until I got to the top of his boxers. I looked up at him, silently asking for his permission to remove them just as he had asked me.

He eagerly nodded his head, so I slipped my hand into the band, pulling them down, licking and sucking his v as I did so.

Once I had his boxers off and thrown to the floor I pulled back staring down at him. His chest was perfectly toned, and his cock stood at full attention just begging to be touched. If I thought he was glorious and god like before with his clothes on he was perfect without them, there were just no words to describe him.

I gently grasped his cock, it was then I saw that it was pierced, and it turned me on immensely, I let out a moan at the sight.

As soon as I started stroking him he fisted the sheets in his hands, arching up into my touch. I stroked him a few times, twisting my hand on the way down, before I laid a kiss on his tip, causing him to twitch in my hand.

I stroked him again before taking him slowly inch by inch into my mouth. As soon as he hit the back of my throat I knew I couldn't take him all the way, so I used my hand on the rest of him, still stroking him, and used my other hand to massage his balls, occasionally tugging gently.

I moved my mouth down him, pulling him out all the way to his tip, where I licked around the head, before taking him back in. Once I'd set a steady pace he twined his fingers into my hair moving me as he liked, whilst his other hand still gripped the sheets. I matched the pace of my hand movements with the movements of my mouth.

I steadily increased my pace, until he pulled hard on my hair, making me look up at him. His cheeks were flushed as he pulled me away. "Stop."

I looked up at him worriedly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! God no, it's just I was close and I didn't want to end like that," He paused. "I- I want to be in you."

"Oh," I blushed a little, and then sighed softly as our lips met once again and he gently pressed on my shoulders so that I laid down. His eyes gazed down into mine as he moved to hover over my body and then lined himself up to my entrance. My breath caught as I felt him lower his body to settle between my legs and he paused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," My voice was a little shaky, but I meant it and a light moan escaped my lips as he slowly pushed himself all the way into me.

My walls tightened and convulsed around him, and once he was fully inside of me we both let out groans of pleasure. He moved slowly at first, his thrusts deliberate and teasing all at the same time, leaving me a panting, squirming mess as I begged for more. I'd never once felt like this, it was everything I wanted and more.

After a while it became too much and yet I needed more, I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening.

"Harder," I managed to moan out "Faster, please Jas,"

He didn't answer, but lifted my leg up and draped it over his arm, opening me up to him more.

Greedy moans echoed through the room as I met him thrust for thrust also adding a swivel to my hips, causing him to hit that sweet**,** special spot as he buried himself to the hilt. My body trembled slightly, and I felt like I was flying it was that good.

"Come on, beautiful, I'm not going to last much longer, come for me, darling," Jasper's fingers trailed down the side of my body so that he could rub and stroke my clit.

"Jasper," I screamed as I came for the second time that night. My walls clamped down around his pulsing cock as he continued to stroke me with his fingers, before his movements stopped completely and he shuddered above me.

"Bella**,"** he roared as he came too, filling me with his seed before he collapsed beside me.

As I laid there in his arms, both of us trying to catch our breath, a smile graced my features at what had just occurred. I was so happy.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice was soft as he turned my face to his and kissed my lips softly. "Stay with me, this weekend, please stay with me?"

I smiled and kissed him once more before I replied. "Ok, but I need to stop by my place and pick up a few things."

I knew then that my life was changing for the better.

**THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Please take note all you wonderful, beautiful readers, writers and banner makers among us a complication is begin put together for SU4K and I have signed up to donate a piece, it will be another one-shot, continuation of the one before. Quite a few authors, all amazingly talented, have already signed up, so for the donation you make you will not only be helping a brilliant cause but also be getting some fab work as well, h********owever we still need more authors, betas and banner makers so even if you just want to offer your services, it would be greatly appreciated, ********lets all brand together and do everything we can** can. You can find out more at the link I've provided on my profile.  


******I would just like to add that donations have been extended through till the 8th of this month and for anyone who has donated you should receive the complication on 10th of November.**

******Also I have decided I will not be posting the piece I have donated anywhere online, the reason for this is because it was a gift for a very well deserving, truly aspiring person and I wouldn't feel comfortable posting it online.**

******After the 10th of this month, the message will be removed and the story will remain completed as stated.**


End file.
